Fisher Realm
The Fisher Realm is a kingdom on a plane alongside to the plane of Gielinor, a small part of which can be entered by blowing a magic whistle under a tower that is found north of Brimhaven. The realm is ruled by the Fisher King, however Sir Percival becomes the new king of the Fisher Realm during Holy Grail quest. The realm was recently terrorized by the Black Knight Titan, but it was killed during the quest. It is a small kingdom, but perhaps there is more that is not enterable. There are not many citizens in the kingdom; there is only one house with a cooking range and a small farm plot. The realm contains 3 fishing spots, numerous sheep for shearing, rams for killing and a range. The range is in close vicinity of the fishing spots, allowing for easy cooking. However, access to the realm requires completion of the Holy Grail quest. The Magic whistle obtained from the quest will be needed to reenter the realm if players do not use a fairy ring. The realm is usually empty, thus making it the perfect area to kick back, relax and fish. Also, there is a lake with about twenty level 2 ducks. When you first enter the Fisher Realm during the quest, it is in a bad state due to the Fisher King being sick. The people are unhappy, and there is no food coming. During the Holy Grail, the Fisher King's son Percival takes on the mantle of King and the Fisher Realm becomes lush once more, there is food coming in, and the people are happy again. The people of the Fisher Realm are most likely Saradominists, because in the room where the Holy Grail is, are some shields with the Saradomin symbol on it. Travel *Blowing a magic whistle under a tower near a horseshoe gold mining spot Northwest of Brimhaven. *Fairy ring bjr is another way of accessing Fisher Realm. Monsters *Black Knight Titan *Duck *Ram NPCs *Fisher King *Sir Percival *Peasant *Grail Maiden *Fisherman Music *Miles Away(after the quest) Trivia *It is possible that it was based on the earliest version of RuneScape, as the realm looks similar to landscape of Lumbridge or southern Asgarnia, and also like in RuneScape Classic, the strongest monster used to be theBlack knight, although the titan version is quite a bit stronger and different looking. *The fact that this realm cannot be reached by conventional means and that Percival later becomes king of it is a reference to a King Arthur legend where after Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad find the Holy Grail, Sir Galahad dies, Sir Percival becomes king of the land surrounding the magic castle holding the Grail which cannot be found using conventional means, and Sir Bors reports back to King Arthur. *If entering through the fairy ring and standing in the north-west corner of the Fisher Realm you can see the area of the Freaky Forester event by using the Orb of Oculus and going as far to the north-west as possible. *In the image of the Fisher Realm, there seems to be a garden which says " PCB L3S " it is located right behind the house with the cooking range. *This realm was once speculated to be extra-dimensional; however, in the context of Holy Grail quest , it would have to reside in Gielinor.